I'm Here
by ProfessorClumsy
Summary: Lovino finally snaps at his brother and begins to beat him. Can Ludwig comfort his Italian from Lovino? Fail Summary, First Fanfic, Mainly GerIta, Yaoi, and Rated M for Romano's language. Also, Humans names used and some slight bondage. More warnings inside. COMPLETE! Epilogue
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Rated M for Romano's Language, Blood, and Violence. **

Nothing was heard except for the constant chattering coming from the television in front of Lovino. He was bored, like really bored. Antonio hasn't have the time to visit him lately. So Lovino just stayed home, relaxing. He laid there, on the couch, annoyed why the tomato bastard couldn't come. In irritation, Lovino turned off the TV and headed to bed. He was too tired now, after waiting for an hour for his brother, Feliciano to come home. This morning, Feliciano left a note saying he would return late tonight, not listing the occasion, which annoyed Lovino.

The stairs made loud thuds whenever someone would walk on them. Lovino couldn't hear the door open because of that. When the door closed making a small bang, he finally realizes Feliciano was home. He stopped dead in the middle of the stairs.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lovino cursed while facing Feliciano behind him.

"Ve~ I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in time, I had to leave really early!" Feliciano said while putting his blue coat on the coat rack next to the door. He also took off his checkered scarf to put it right next to it.

"So where the FUCK have you been?"

"Ve~" Feliciano turned toward Lovino. "Me and Luddy went to see a movie today!"

Lovino clenched his fist. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO FUCKING NEAR HIM!"

Feliciano flinched. "Ve? Don't worry, all we did was watch a movie! And of course a few kisses here and there throughout the movie."

Lovino was now in rage, but manages to say something quiet. "Say that last part again?"

Feliciano became worried. He didn't know whether he should be scared or relieved. "W-w kissed a c-couple of t-times..."

Suddenly Feliciano heard loud thumps coming down from the stairs from his brother. Seeing his face with burning eyes, Feliciano instinctively ran for the kitchen.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" Lovino lunged at Feliciano knocking him toward the ground. Lovino began to land hard punches into Feliciano face.

Feliciano was too scared to say anything so he cried as the punches kept coming. He began to bleed through his nose, forehead and mouth. He was also flowing with tears from the intense pain. Feliciano got a feeling Lovino calmed down when he suddenly stopped and stood up.

"Fr-frat..fratello?" Feliciano barely whispered. He soon saw his brothers eyes towering above him, filled with rage, and hate. For a second there, Feliciano swore he saw a tiny smirk against his brothers face.

"Listen up fratello, you hang around with that potato ass one more time, your not going to live to see another day." With that, Lovino walked away from Feliciano who lay there in fear, pain, tears, and shock while staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

Ludwig was behind in work so he had to wake up earlier than normal and finish them. He couldn't finish them last night because Feliciano showed up at his house with blood spread across his face along with the mix of tears. Ludwig had asked what happen while he bandaged him up. Feliciano suspiciously hesitated before he answered. In the end, he said the pasta exploded while cooking them. Ludwig didn't believed that but went along with it. That night, he asked to stay at the German's house, Ludwig just nodded knowing the fact he might become upset again.

Feliciano was sleeping soundly on Ludwig's bed. The scribbles of the German's pencil and the snoozes of the Italian was the only sound heard in the room. Sometimes the snoozes irritated the German so he went to wake him up. But when Ludwig got closer to have a good look at his face, he stopped. He was sleeping so adorably that the German just blushed and went back to work.

Then out of nowhere, Feliciano woke up screaming. He looked even creepier because the bandages around his face made him look like a mummy. Feliciano started to shed tears from his eyes staring ahead at nothing.

"_Fratello? What are you doing?" Feliciano backed towards the door. Fear filled his whole mind and body. He wasn't staring at his brother. He was staring at a monster wielding a knife._

"Feliciano!" Ludwig came rushing to Feliciano on the bed. "What's wrong!" Ludwig asked him with worry.

"_You disobeyed me. It's time that you kept your promise."_

"FELICIANO!" Still no response. No matter what he did, he couldn't reach his Italian.

"_F-Fr-Frat-FRATELLO!" Feliciano yelled as he tried to unlock the door and escape._

Ludwig couldn't think of anything else but that. He pulled Feliciano into his chest holding onto him. "I'm here. What's wrong?" Ludwig whispered into Feliciano's ears.

"_Times up." Feliciano turned around to see a sharp blade coming right towards him. Then, black._

Feliciano suddenly realizes he was in real life again, being hugged by Ludwig with tears falling from his own eyes. "Lu-Lud-Ludwig!" he cried out.

"Sh... I'm hear," Ludwig comforted the Italian. "Now, tell me what happened."

"I-I," Feliciano started.

_I'll kill you if you tell him._

Feliciano flinched. A voice inside of him was heard. It sounded like, his brother.

"What happened?" Ludwig tried again. He pulled Feliciano away a bit to look into his face.

"I-I had a dr-" Feliciano tried again.

_I WILL kill you._

"Well?"

"N-Nothing"

"Feliciano, I'm here, you can always tell me." Ludwig pulled him back into a hug. "Now, tell me, please!" He whispered. "I'm worried about you."

Feliciano tried to tell him one more time, but this time, he had no voice. He couldn't move, hear, feel, touch, or see. Feliciano froze in fear. Everything went black as he fell into Ludwig's arms.

"Ugh" Feliciano mumbled. His head throbbed back in forth and his whole body was numb. He was resting under blankets and pillows peacefully, for now. Feliciano realized he was in his bed, at home. His heart stopped. 'Did Fratello find out?' Feliciano turned towards the door. He was unsure who would come through but he had to take a risk.

"Ve?~ Hello?" He called out. Feliciano heard footsteps coming up the stairs into the hallway. Feliciano stared in horror as who came in.

"Hello, fratello." Lovino greeted. He sounded so cold to Feliciano. Which made him scarier.

"Ah, your awake Feliciano." Feliciano sighed in relief as a familiar voice came through the hallway. Without a doubt, it was Ludwig.

Ludwig came into the Italian's room and pulled up a chair nearby to sit on it. "Feli? What's going on?" Ludwig asked with worry.

"Lovino is g-" Feliciano started until he was interrupted by his brother.

"Shouldn't you get going? Your making the damn house smell like potatoes." Lovino cursed.

Ludwig frowned and stood up.

"Feli, I'll come back later ok? I still have some work to do. I'll call you when I'm done." Ludwig then gave a small smile and walked away. 'Come back!'

When the door slammed closed downstairs, Lovino knew this was his chance to get his revenge.

"So, why did you come to him?" Lovino smiled devilishly.

"Fratello! Please let me expl-"

"Nope! Too late. You're going to pay, my fratello." Lovino grinned.

Feliciano scrambled to get up and dash for the door. But Lovino knew this was about to happen so he already got there and stood in his way.

"No Please! Let me go!" Feliciano begged.

"No can do, Fratello~"

Feliciano stared into his brothers eyes looking for a sign of reconsideration. But Lovino's eyes had none.

Lovino grabbed Feliciano's wrist and threw him onto his bed. "No! Stop!" He grabbed some ropes from the closet and returned to Feliciano who was hiding under the blanket whimpering. Lovino tore the blanket away from Feliciano and he was on top to hold down his brothers arms. Feliciano struggled to escape but was silenced by a hard punch right into the face. Lovino tied up Feliciano with his hands behind his back and legs tied together. "LOVINO! STOP PLEASE!" Feliciano begged even more. Lovino stared one last time at his brother before leaving to fetch something.

Feliciano saw this as a chance to escape. He tried to roll off his bed and make it into a hiding place. But before he could make one flip over, Lovino returned with a enormous pot in his hands. It was boiling water since Lovino was wearing gloves.

"I hear you like pasta~ Lets start with step one." Lovino grinned.

"STOP! PLEASE! LET ME EXPLAIN!" Lovino stepped closer to Feliciano and dumped the water all over his legs.

Feliciano shrieked in pain. It felt like lava seeping into his flesh. This boiling water was like no other. IT WAS REALLY HOT! He couldn't handle it anymore. "S-STOP! P-PL-PLEASE! IT HURTS!"

"Oh ho ho~ Were just getting started~." Lovino smiled.

**WOOT! JUST FINISHED CHAPTER 1!**

**I have no idea why this story stood out in my mind. I had a lot of other ideas but this one I can write. The others I couldn't write due to my laziness.**

**This is my first fanfiction so please don't be cruel to me! . I'm sorry I made some mistakes but I swear I checked it 3 times! Well, the last part was confusing because I tried to rush through it since it was like 11PM when finished.**

**Also, the characters are not mine, they belong to the creator of hetalia. I also don't know what I should rate this but I guess I'll just make a Mature rating just to be safe. Thanks for reading! I'll try to update this weekly. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone PLEASE READ THIS! In order to read Japan's accent, change some of the R's to L's.**

Feliciano sobbed in pain. His legs were filled with intense heat and were burning rapidly. Lovino entered the room with another pot of boiling water between his mitten covered hands, his third.

"Last one~" Lovino chimed maliciously.

Lovino dumped the last pot of boiling water onto Feliciano's legs. Feliciano shrieked even louder than the last one. Soon after, Lovino released Feliciano and left the room with no other words. Instinctively, Feliciano ran to the bathroom and filled the tub with freezing water. He hopped into the tub and put his legs in the path of the rushing water coming from the large faucet. He didn't care if he was sitting in a pool of freezing water, it was worth it for his legs. Throughout the whole ordeal, Feliciano sobbed all he could.

Later, Lovino entered the bathroom which made Feliciano scrambled to the opposite wall for defense. "S-STOP IT PLEASE!" Feliciano cried out.

"Have you learned your lesson yet, fucker?" Lovino asked.

"Y-Yes." Feliciano shuddered in response.

"Good, Since the potato bastard is coming back soon, just say you burned yourself, ok?" For once since yesterday, Lovino sounded forgiving. It was a miracle!

"O-Ok"

"Good, you piece of shit." 'Scratch that' Feliciano thought.

Lovino left the bathroom with a loud slam from the door as he exits. Feliciano sighed, he finally got some alone time. He remembered that Ludwig would call him when he was done with his work. So he pulled out his wet phone to check. 'Darn, it's dead'. The phone was soaked. Feliciano knew Ludwig would worry again. He tossed it away to the trash nearby making the shot.

It wasn't long until Feliciano could hear chattering downstairs.

"_What the FUCK are you doing hear you potato asshole?"_

"_Where the hell is Feliciano?"_

"_Why the hell should I tell you?"_

"_Feliciano isn't answering his phone and I'm worried, so where is he?"_

"_Fine you jackass, he's in the tub upstairs. Go do whatever you want, bastard."_

Feliciano heard footsteps rapidly getting louder. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Feli! What happened?" Ludwig came rushing to Feliciano who was sitting in a half filled tub with his legs underwater. Feliciano was fully clothed which surprised Ludwig.

"I um, dropped a pot of boiling water on my legs~ Ve~" Feliciano answered nervously.

"God, you're so clumsy!" Ludwig scolded. "You had me worried for moment." Ludwig pulled Feliciano into a hug, which surprised Feliciano.

"Ve~ I'll be alright." Feliciano reassured.

"No!" Ludwig pulled away from the hug. "We have to get you to a doctor!"

"But Luddy, I don't want to go!" Feliciano whined in response.

"Nein. Were going to a doctor once the burns stop burning a bit."

Feliciano frowned.

* * *

A couple days past by and Feliciano was healing well. He kept himself distant from Ludwig and Lovino the best he could. He didn't feel like talking to neither of them. Actually, he didn't feel like he wanted to talk to anyone! Feliciano was now in Kiev, Ukraine for the next world meeting. He also wanted to get away from home as far as he could and he saw the world meeting as an opportunity.

As the world meeting starts, Alfred was the first one to talk. Of course he blabbed on about how much of a hero he is and everyone got instantly bored.

"Ok, Shut up you wanker!" Arthur finally lashed out. "It's time for someone's else turn! Who volunteers?"

"I Wirr." Japan offered in his heavily accent.

"You have the dance floor, Kiku!" Alfred chimed loudly. It was soon followed by a small hiss from Arthur.

"Yes, werr," Kiki started. "On the news ratery, North Itary is having a crisis and disaster everywhere. Fericiano isn't acting normal today don't you think?"

Everyone stared at Kiku then Feliciano. Feliciano wasn't paying attention to the meeting so now when he heard his name called out, he snaps out of it and stares back at everyone.

"Fericiano wourd usuarry yerr Pasta from time to time and wourd act immature. Of course, no offense intended."

"I uh," Feliciano was at a loss of words. He had no idea what to say!

"Feliciano, you feeling ok, da?" Ivan called out from his seat. His aura around him made him creepy.

"Feliciano, what's wrong, aru?" Yao followed the Russian.

"He had accidents over the weekend, while making pasta." Lovino answered everyone's worry. Now everyone's gaze was on Lovino

"How?" Wondered the American.

"While cooking, pasta exploded on him and his face was... bloody. His legs have burns since he spilled boiling water all over them. That's pretty much it."

"Wow, You aren't taking care of your younger brother very well..." Pointed out the Spaniard.

"Shut up! I wasn't there!"

"Wait!" Feliciano suddenly slammed his hands on the table and stood up. Everyone was surprised how Feliciano acted like... not himself. "That's not true!"

"What do you mean, _fratello?" _Lovino's eyes had suddenly become hellish and cold. Feliciano stuttered from that.

"N-Nevermind." Feliciano sat back down with his head tipped down. He knew that he would get punished again.

Throughout the rest of the meeting, nobody mentioned Feliciano a second time. In the end, the meeting was finished early since there wasn't really anything to talked about. The only thing that was worth talking about was the victory of Spain in the UEFA Euro finals. Which was a total lost for Italy. That bummed out Feliciano even more.

Feliciano was the last to leave the meeting hall since he was too scared of what was in store for him. He quickly scanned the hallway for any sign of life. After seeing no one, he dashed out of the room and heads straight for the exit. But he was stopped at a turn by his brother. Feliciano shrieked in surprised when a hand from behind grabbed him by the collar. He started sobbing.

"Fr-Fratello! What a s-surprise!" Feliciano tried to communicate to his brother. He tried to lure Lovino away from thinking of punishment.

"That was close... too FUCKING close." Lovino hissed.

"I-I'm sorry." Feliciano tried to apologize but was soon cut off. He felt as if he wasn't breathing. 'Oh wait, I'M NOT BREATHING'! Feliciano suddenly realized he was being strangled by his brother. Ironically, there was a lamp nearby and it was connected to the plug by a long wire. Lovino took that wire and started strangling Feliciano. Of course it was awkward since Lovino was holding a lamp in his right hand.

It was only a minute but it felt like an eternity when Lovino finally let go of him. He fell to the ground on his knees gasping for air.

"Let me make this clear, you WILL stay quiet. Ok?"

"S-Si." Feliciano barely gasped out. He was able to regain his breath when Lovino left the hallway. Feliciano crawled to one of the side of the hall and sat. He placed his head between his knees and started to sob silently.

Feliciano felt a vibration through his pocket. It was his new phone! Ever since the _that_ incident, Kiku bought him this new phone as a get well soon gift. Of course, Kiku added his phone number onto the contacts list to make sure they stay connected. They were friends after all. However this text was from somebody else. Feliciano gasped when he realized the phone number was German. No doubt about it, it was Ludwig.

_To: Feliciano_

_From: (Insert a German phone number) AKA Ludwig_

_Hey Feli, are you feeling better? We can go out and eat sometime later ok? Kiku suggested the idea and he was also the one who gave me your new phone number. Why didn't you tell me it got wet? We still had a chance to fix it... Anyway, reply soon with your answer!_

Feliciano thought about it and wondered, 'Will fratello get mad if I also hang around Kiku?' Feliciano just shrugged and replied instantly. He added Ludwig to the contacts list as well.

_To: Ludwig_

_From: Feliciano_

_Ve~ That sounds great! Where should we go? I know! There is this really good pasta place by my house! Let's go tomorrow! :D_

"I'll just tell fratello that I'm hanging out with Kiku~ I mean, it is the truth." Feliciano whispered to himself. 'Half of the truth that is.'

**I PRESENT~ CHAPTER 2!**

**Hey guys, I just really appreciated the reviews from you. T.T I never felt this happy before so I am going to change something. Instead of updating this weekly, I SHALL UPDATE IT MONTHLY!**

**Joking, Joking, What I meant to say was I'll update it DAILY! Hooray! Thank you so much guys!**

**I want to apologize though, because of the holiday coming up, Chapter 3 MIGHT be delayed until Friday. I'll try to finish it as fast as I can!**

**Sorry if I made some mistakes. I always read my stories a third time to check! Ciao~**

**From, ProfessorClumsy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, To read Japan's accent, change some of the R's to L's. Also, there is a small tiny bit of Spamano in here! :D**

"Agh!" Feliciano woke up rasping and panting. After a brief pause, he placed his hand against his forehead sighing in relief. "Ve~ What a nightmare." He got up recalling today had been the day he would dine out with Kiku and Ludwig. 'Shoot! I forgotten to arrange a meeting time!' Feliciano checked his phone for an update about their hangout. 'Ve~ A message from Ludwig!'

_To: Feliciano_

_From: Ludwig_

_Gut, Kiku and I have already agreed on 3 o'clock. Also, what's the address?_

Feliciano forgot to tell them the place! 'Why am I so helpless.' He thought while giggling.

_To: Kiku & Ludwig_

_From: Feliciano_

_I can make it at three ve~ The address is **(The owner of the restaurant asked me to keep his place in secrecy)**_

After sending the message, Feliciano checked what time it was. 'Hmm 11AM, I still have time!' He cheered by throwing his arms into the air and waving them around. The commotion woke Lovino up from his nearby room. Getting suspicious, he walked in on Feliciano with a drowsy face.

"What the hell are you celebrating so early in the morning?" He yawned. He stood at the doorway leaning to a side of the door's frame wearing his tomato covered pajama outfit with a yellow background to it.

"Ve~ I'm going to eat out with Kiku today at 3~"

"Just Kiku?" Lovino questioned.

"Yup!"

"You promise?"

Feliciano gulped. He didn't like lying but he had to. "I promise, fratello."

Lovino yawned again. "Okay, I'll go back to bed then." With that, Lovino left.

Feliciano wondered two things. 'Why does he sleep still at 11AM? And why does he hate Ludwig so much?'

Feliciano got up and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and to take a quick shower.

"Hmm what should I wear?" Feliciano questioned himself. He had the choices of a white polo shirt or a pasta covered t-shirt. After a minute, he finally decided. "Nah, Pasta t-shirt is better." Along with that, he took some jeans and red sneakers to complete his outfit. It was now 2PM according to his phone. "Hmm. I left some food for Lovino in the fridge with a note. All is perfect now Ve~" He cheered once more.

* * *

"Ve! I'm late!" Feliciano panted while sprinting to the restaurant. He left a half and hour earlier but instantly got distracted by a brown fluffy cat playing with his white shoe laces. He couldn't help but to watch FOR AN HOUR! When Feliciano finally made it, he took a quick breath, stood straight, and walked in.

"Ah~ Feliciano! How good to see you!" A waiter greeted him. The waiter knew Feliciano well since he keeps coming to the small restaurant once every other day to feast on a load of pasta.

"Ve~ Mario! How good to see you!" Feliciano waved. "Anyways, I was looking for the table where a German and a Japanese man are staying. That is if they arrived yet."

"Ah yes, those two from earlier! Come this way!" Mario led Feliciano to a table placed right next to a window where the two sat.

"Ah, Fericiano, how nice to see you!" Kiku greeted first.

"Your 34 minutes late! Gott, your always like this." Ludwig scolded. He had been always acted like this, even during training.

"Ve~ Sorry, I was staring at a cat playing with my shoelaces! She was too cute so I sort of played with her!" Feliciano took a seat next to the German and held his arm. Making the German extremely blush.

"What would you like today, gentlemen?" Mario asked the trio.

Eventually they all ate pasta since it was known to be the only good thing here. Feliciano's plate was filled with a lot of pasta left than Ludwig's and Kiku's since he was the one who was talking to them the whole time.

"So then I went to the mall and-" Feliciano was interrupted by another even louder chatter coming from the doorway.

"You were really cute back then too!"

"Sh-Shut up!"

Feliciano couldn't help to stare to see who it was. He was surprised to see Antonio walking in, 'Why is he here?'. Another figure approached right behind him, Lovino. His heart sank down all the way to his legs. Feliciano started to freeze up. But the German next to him made him snap out of it.

"Feli, what's wrong?"

"Ve~ N-Nothing." Feliciano reassured them. 'Oh god, please don't come this way.' Feliciano hoped.

Mario led the duo to another window table ahead of to the trio. Lovino noticed that Feliciano was here and decided to say hello.

"Well well well, if it isn't fratello and Kiku-" Lovino noticed the German sitting next to his brother. "Oh, what a surprise to see the potato bastard here as well." Lovino's tone changed as he glared to his brother. Feliciano gulped.

* * *

"Well, thanks for paying Kiku! Ve~" Italy thanked the Japanese man.

"Yes, werr, have a nice day Fericiano." Kiku gave a wave before walking away to the opposite direction of Feliciano's home.

"Sorry Feli, I have some work to do right now so I won't be able to walk you home." Feliciano frowned.

"It's ok. Ve~ It's not your fault." The German gave a small smile and patted Feliciano's head before walking away in the same direction as Kiku left.

"Wait, fratello, I'll walk you home." An unexpected voice called out to Feliciano. It was Lovino.

"O-Ok." Feliciano managed to say. He really didn't want to walk home with him but it would make him look suspicious.

"Thanks for paying, Antonio." Antonio looked in disbelief. Lovino stood up and walked out the door with his brother.

"What? What about our date!" But the Italians left before he finished his sentence.

There was an awkward atmosphere in the air as the brothers walked home. Feliciano's head tipped down and Lovino just acted like nothing happened, his hands in his pockets and his back straight.

"I'm disappointed in you fratello." Lovino suddenly spoke.

"I-I'm sorry." Feliciano tried apologizing.

"Whatever." He looked up in shock. 'Did he really just say that?'

"Wh-What?" He questioned Lovino's last sentence.

"It's not like your going to see him again anyway." Feliciano sighed in relief. But something else troubled him. He felt as if Lovino's tone changed a bit when he said the word 'not'. 'Oh well' Feliciano shrugged and celebrated with joy. Maybe he wasn't going to torture Feliciano anymore! He was finally happy, thanking his brother in his native tongue. Lovino smiled, but what he didn't know was that the smile was a smirk and a grin.

When the brothers entered the home, Lovino headed straight for the kitchen. "Hey Feliciano, can you help me cook something?"

"But didn't we just ate?" Feliciano questioned while locked the door making a click sound.

"Just come in here already!" Shouted the Italian.

"Ve~ Fine fine!" Feliciano skipped into the kitchen humming a tune. "Lovino... why are you holding a knife?" It was pointing straight for him. Feliciano began to get scared. His legs started to shake, and his hands starts to tremble.

Lovino didn't say anything, all he did was inching toward Feliciano each second. Every step he took, his aura around him starts to look like Ivan's aura and his smile gets wider and wider.

"Fratello? What are you doing!" Feliciano backed towards the door in the hallway, the one he just locked. Fear filled his whole mind and body. He wasn't staring at his brother anymore . He was staring at a monster wielding a knife, about to strike.

"You lied. It's time that you kept our promise."

"F-Fr-Frat-FRATELLO!" Feliciano yelled as he tried to unlock the door and escape. He suddenly froze. 'This is that one dream!' Feliciano whipped his head around to see what he think he will see.

"Times up." He sees a sharp blade coming right towards him. Then, black.

**PROFESSORCLUMSY PRESENTS~ CHAPTER 3!**

**Unexpectedly, I finished this WAYY to early. Which is an awkward thing. I'm not sure if I made a mistake or not so sorry if I did D: Nobody is perfect right?**

**I just love you guys for reviewing this. It means a lot to me, really. T_T But, I have to break some of your guy's heart. Read the end.**

**Anyway, I really don't know how Italian addresses are written so I just wrote that message. Lol**

**ATTENTION! UNFORTUNATELY THIS WILL COME TO AN END NEXT CHAPTER! I'M SORRY EVERYONE! I RAN OUT OF IDEAS TO TORTURE FELI! (Okay maybe because I feel sorry for him) HOWEVER, I COULD MAKE AN EPILOGUE WITH LEMON INSIDE OF IT IF THIS GETS A LOT OF GOOD REVIEWS. I ALSO PLAN TO MAKE A SEQUAL SO IF YOU WOULD LIKE AN EPILOGUE/SEQUAL, JUST TELL ME~ (I'M NOT ASKING FOR FAME I SWEAR. I JUST FEEL LIKE I SHOULDN'T BECAUSE I SUCK AT WRITING.) ANYWAY, I LOVE YOU ALL AND THIS MESSAGE WAS APPROVED BY ME. HAVE A NICE DAY EVERYONE!**

**~ProfessorClumsy**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING~ SMALL YAOI~**

"Ve...?" Feliciano woke up in a small white room staring at the blank ceiling. He scanned around his scenery noticing a small with a window to his left, a small table, and a door to his right. The table had some colorful tulips decorated in the silky blue vase. He also noticed he has bandages on his chest and a cast on his left arm. In confusion, he tried moving those two spots. In an instant, pain shot right up through his body. He instantly groaned loudly in pain. He began to pant from the pressure. It felt like hell in his chest. "Gya! H-HELP!" He cried out. Almost immediately, two nurses rushed into the room with a confused look on their faces. After noticing the screaming victim, they quickly rushed to aid Feliciano.

After the two nurses telling Feliciano to calm down and relax, they both left the room silently. Soon after, Feliciano began to feel lonely. He also wondered how he got here. 'Oh Yeah,' Feliciano remembered those terrifying moments when his brother attacked him. 'I had a dream about it too... I mus have seen the future! But why? His mood changed when we left the restaurant... Why would he attack me? Maybe-'

He was interrupted when the door steadily open to reveal Ludwig walking in. Feliciano couldn't be happier when the German walked in. Silent tears started to trickle down his face. He made no noise when he cried.

"Feli, are you feeling ok?" Asked the German. He bent down, kneeling on the ground next to Feliciano.

"I'm Fine Ve~" Feliciano responded.

"Are you sure? You're crying..."

"I'm just happy to see you ve~" Ludwig smiled for a moment.

"Do you remember anything."

Feliciano eyes opened up a bit wider, how could he forget?

"Yeah, Fratello attacked me..." 'weird, I hear no voice.' "Which reminds me, where is fratello?"

Ludwig smiled a bit. "He's in custody, don't worry, he won't ever hurt you, again."

"Again?" He asked. "So you know?"

"Ja, why didn't you tell me the time you burned yourself and the pasta exploded on you were lies?"

"Lo-Lovino threatened me..." He turned his head away to the window.

"I know." Feliciano looked back.

"You do?"

"Ja, he confessed everything, even the time he strangled you."

"Oh... Do you know what was his motive? I'm not sure myself anymore."

"Ah, about that. He had no motive."

"Ve?" Feliciano was now confused.

"He went insane." Ludwig frowned.

"Insane?" Feliciano understood it all now. No wonder why he didn't act like the fratello he knew. Feliciano frowned.

"Feliciano," Ludwig leaned closer. "I told you this before," Ludwig leaned to Feliciano until there lips met. Feliciano eyes widen. He wasn't expecting this.

Ludwig finally let go and whispered into his ears, "I'm Here."

Feliciano was speechless. He felt so... loved. "Ludwig," Ludwig backed away a bit to gaze at Feliciano's face.

"Ti amo." That was all Feliciano said.

Ludwig smiled. "Ich liebe dich auch." Ludwig leaned to Feliciano to give another passionate kiss.

THE END!

**PROFESSORCLUMSY PRESENTS~ THE END!**

**I'm very sorry it was short and it was ended quickly. I enjoyed everyone's comments and reviews. Writing this was difficult yet fun. Thank you everyone!**

**I drew a book cover to this story, link is in my profile. Also, I decided I will write an Epilogue when I have the chance. I'll start writing a squeal NOW because I don't have any ideas right now so expect that guys! Also, Russia will be part of the plot! D: Summary for I'm Here II in my profile. **

**I'm really sorry if you guys don't support RusIta pairing but this was the only plot I could think of! (Don't worry, you'll see some GerIta in it!)**

**Anyway, I love you all and I hoped you enjoyed every word. So review! :D I LOVE YOU ALL AND PEACE!**

**~ProfessorClumsy**


	5. Epilogue

**Warnings: Yaoi, Romano's Language**

Feliciano sat there, staring into some old book at the hospital. Earlier this month, he was brutally abused by his brother, Lovino. He was stabbed, burnt, strangled, and beaten for a week. However, it seems the person who abused him wasn't Lovino. Earlier that week, Ludwig came to visit the Italian telling him he went insane. At first, Feliciano began to build a grudge against Lovino. But as day and night passed in that lonely room, he just couldn't come to hate his brother. Those were indeed painful memories, but he was at least happy that the brother he know didn't commit those acts. It was that _monster_.

He stared down at those words on the wrinkled page with no emotion. He didn't even bother to read them. He was just bored. Those words meant nothing to him. Absolutely nothing. Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. Feliciano didn't flinch though, he just stared coldly at the door.

"Come in." The door opened to reveal a white-haired man with scarlet eyes, without a doubt, Gilbert.

"Yo! Feli, how ya doing?" He asked as he slowly stepped closer.

"Ve~ I'm doing fine." Feliciano smiled. He never knew Gilbert was this kind. Feliciano saw his hands slid in his pocket to pull out something small, and it seemed sharp. Feliciano got instantly scared.

"Wh-What are you h-holding?"

"Hm? Oh this?" He pulled out a sharpie marker. Feliciano sighed in relief.

"Ve~ I thought it was a knife!"

"A knife? What makes you think that?" Gilbert asked.

"N-Nothing, anyway, why are you here?"

"Before we start, has anyone signed your cast yet?" Gilbert chuckled.

"No, why?"

"Can I sign it first? You know, to prove I'm awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"S-Sure." Feliciano didn't expect this but he allowed the signing. Gilbert began to scribble.

"All done!" Gilbert chimed. With that, he dashed out the room.

"Wow." Feliciano muttered to himself. 'Back to reading.'

About three hours later, the Allies came to visit. They all stormed the room as a surprise. Which scared the hell out of Feliciano.

"G-Guys! Don't do that!" He panted from shock.

"Aw, C'mon we were just cheering you up!" Alfred exclaimed.

"You call storming a hospital room cheering!" Arthur argued. They both immediately got into an argument.

"While those two are fighting, what happened, aru?" Yao asked Feliciano.

"Da, that's what I also want to know." Ivan agreed with Yao.

"Ve, nothing to much."

"What do you mean nothing? You could have killed yourself!" Francis scolded.

"Ve, I really don't want to talk now. Can you guys please leave? Your destroying my brain cells!" Feliciano pleaded.

"...Ok, bye Feliciano, get well soon" Yao called out as he left the room.

"Yeah, bye." Followed Arthur.

"Bye Bye!" The American also left.

"See ya later!" Francis waved.

"Bye now! Become with Russia one day, da?" Ivan smiled. However Ivan really meant it. 'You're going to be mine, Feliciano.' He thought devilishly.

* * *

After about a month of recovering, Feliciano was allowed to go see Lovino in the insane asylum. Feliciano was accompanied by Ludwig for protection just in case. They arrived in an extremely small gray room. There was a glass wall, a table, and a chair. Feliciano took a seat in the chair and patiently waited for Lovino. Ludwig stood next to Feliciano protectively with his hands behind his back. The light bulb which barely hanged from the ceiling gave a small dim light. A little while later, the door behind the glass wall opened to reveal Lovino. He was walked with a strange person who Feliciano couldn't make out. Lovino was wearing those white things where your arms get wrapped around your body and you can't move them. Once the person gave the Ok signto start, Feliciano was the first to speak.

"Lovino-"

"SHUT UP FUCKER!" He yelled back. His voice was sorta muffled because of the glass wall separating them.

"Lo-Lovino-"

"BE QUIET! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR GOD DAMN VOICE!"

"...Is it something I did?" Lovino looked in disbelief.

"DID? OH NO IT'S WAY MORE COMPLICATED THAN THAT, YOU SHIT!"

"Then what?" Feliciano questioned.

"YOU BITCH, YOU DON'T KNOW THE PAIN I FELT, BEING IGNORED BY EVERYONE WHILE THEY WORSHIP YOU LIKE IF YOU WERE A PUNY BITCHY QUEEN!"

"Lo-Lov-Lovino?" Tears started falling from Feliciano's eyes.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU, I SHOULD'VE JUST MURDERED YOU IN YOUR SLEEP YOU LITTLE BASTARD." The person behind him gave a hiss and started pulling away. Lovino resisted and yelled one more thing before leaving the room. "YOU RUIN PEOPLE'S LIVES! DIE ALREADY BITCH!"

Feliciano flinched. He felt so hated.

"Feliciano," Ludwig placed a hand on the Italian's shoulder. "Let's go back to the hospital."

"S-Si" Feliciano tipped his head down in sorrow.

* * *

"Ve~ What a nice house you have Luddy!" Feliciano exclaimed. He was just released from the hospital and was sent home. However, Lovino was at the asylum so no one was 'home'. Which upsets the Italian.

"Danke." Ludwig thanked. He was the one who volunteered to watch over Feliciano while recovering from the outside world. So, Feliciano moved in with Ludwig until Lovino stopped becoming insane.

"Ve~ I'm hungry Luddy! Want to eat pasta?" Feliciano's stomach growled.

"Ja." Ludwig had always love Feliciano's pasta, because he was the master at it! He was of course North Italy after all.

Feliciano skipped into the kitchen and got himself getting used to the kitchen. Opening drawer to drawer. But he had an unusual question that puzzled Ludwig.

"Luddy! Where are the knives?"

"Hm?" Ludwig walked into the kitchen. "Why do you need to know that?"

"Oh you know, to get myself more used to this kitchen Ve~" Feliciano giggled.

"Uh, the knives are in the draw under the sink..."

"Ve~ Thank you~" Feliciano continued walking around the kitchen finding the necessary ingredients for pasta.

Ludwig scratched his head before heading off to the living room. He remembered earlier that day, a package came for him in the mail. He had to get to the hospital to pick Feliciano up so he left the package on his coffee table for later. As he opened the fairly large package, only a small piece of paper was inside. Ludwig picked it up and read every word of it.

_He will become one with Russia, da?_

Ludwig immediately knew it was from Ivan because of the sentence. But something troubled his mind. 'Who's 'he'?'

"Luddy~ Pasta's done!"

(^w^) After Dinner~

"_YOU RUIN PEOPLE'S LIVES!"_

The words of Lovino echoed throughout Feliciano's mind. He started to feel like it was true. 'Maybe I'm a burden to Luddy...' He thought. He stopped scrubbing the dishes that they ate on for dinner. Bubbles made from the soap silently floats slowly up before it popped with a small bam. 'I'll ask him later.'

Feliciano peeked into the German's room. He was staring at some piece of paper with a confused look. Feliciano opened the door a bit wider making the German notice him walking slowly in with his head tipped down.

"Luddy...?" Feliciano silently spoke.

"Hm? What is it?" Ludwig turned around from his desk chair.

"Do... Do you like me?" Feliciano asked pointing to his face.

"Hm? Sure I do! You're the best friend I've had!"

"No... I mean... love." Feliciano seemed to frown. 'I knew it.'

"Feli," Ludwig walked to Feliciano next to the doorway. Then, suddenly pulling him into a hug. "Of course I do."

"Ve~" Feliciano looked up all happy. "Ti amo!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"Hey, Feli," Ludwig pulled away from the hug yet holding him.

"Ve?" Feliciano stared up into Ludwig's crystal blue eyes.

Ludwig leaned to Feliciano's ears. "Let's do it." He whispered. Feliciano felt a jolt of pleasure when a hand slipped right under his shirt.

**PROFESSORCLUMSY PRESENTS ~ BONUS! (EPILOGUE)**

**I just want to say thank you for supporting this fanfic. It means A LOT TO ME. I've probably said that a bunch of times already though. So thank you again for reviewing, liking, and enjoying this fanfic! As of 11:15PM Central Standard Time, there is 2 Favorite Authors, 10 Favorite Stories, 6 Author Alerts, and 13 Story Alerts. Thanks so much guys. T.T**

**I'm still learning to write yaoi so I ended it right there at the end. Sorry if I teased you! You know me. XD Plus, I made this chapter a bit longer for my supporters! :D**

**Anyway, before I leave, go check my profile from time to time to see future fanfics, available updates, special occasions, and more.**

**Thank you for reading! I'll see you in I'm Here II! (It will be posted tomorrow.)**

**~ProfessorClumsy**


End file.
